Habeas Corpus
by Joga
Summary: Hermione is in her Auror training but is summoned to Hogwarts as the fight with Voldemort cannot wait until she is fully trained. She and her former Professor, Severus Snape, are sent on an undercover mission. SSHG
1. Prologue

Dear All, it's my first attempt at Harry Potter fan fiction. This story takes place a year after Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts. She is in her Auror training but is summoned to Hogwarts as the fight with Voldemort cannot wait until she is fully trained. She and her former Professor, Severus Snape, are sent on an undercover mission together. This story is rated as R for explicit, at times non-consensual, sex. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
The cabin felt so small and it seemed as though it was still shrinking. She was breathing heavily. The air seemed to vanish. She kept pacing around the cabin, forming an 'L'. And there he was with her, stuck in an elevator on four square metres. She could feel his scent. The scent of his cologne and soap. She was on the point of deciding whether to burst into tears or just say: Take me. Meanwhile Severus Snape was calmly sitting in the corner of the cabin watching the woman pacing around him. It was beginning to be unnerving. He could see her shallow breath. The dress she was wearing seemed to be a hurdle, the woman's lungs could not cope with. He was keen on helping them.  
  
"Excuse me, could you stop pacing like that. It drives me mad." And not only this, he added in his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you could stop pacing like that." He repeated.  
  
"And what am I to do? This cabin is shrinking with every minute. I can hardly breath." She called sobbingly.  
  
"Don't panic." Said he getting up.  
  
"I'm not panicking! This is insane. We are going to die. I always knew..."  
  
"Calm yourself down. Everything will be fine."  
  
"No! I knew I'd die in a place like this."  
  
"You know nothing of the sort."  
  
"How can you know? I'm old, fat and I'll die in an elevator. And I can't even Apparate. Bloody 'no-magic-use-in-muggle-world-rules!" She began crying.  
  
"Shut up, will you! You are not old. You are not fat and you will not die in an elevator, at least not in this one." Bellowed he.  
  
"Bullshit. I'm pathetic!"  
  
"Oh, I agree with that!" Replied he  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I agree with what you've said. You are pathetic."  
  
She stood speechless for a few seconds.  
  
"But I don't care." Said he, pushing her onto the wall and pressing her with all his body and giving her a kiss that seemed to exhale his soul through his lips. She couldn't resist him. His hand wandered from her cheek, through her chin to her hip, leaving something she could only describe as a burning line. She felt his hand find a way under her dress to reach her thigh. He did not remove his hand from there and concentrated on her lips, learning how she tasted inside. He felt the friction existing between his chest and her breasts, employing and amusing his hands at the latter awhile before slipping down lower over the smooth track of her abdomen. With every kiss, she was leaning upon him. The straps of her dress fell down and she was standing in front of him half-naked. Every part of her was open and exposed to the courses of his hands, which like a fire ran over all of her body and thawed all coldness as they went. He moved from her lips onto her ears and neck, making his way down. She was unable... no, she didn't want to stop him. It was exactly how she thought and imagined it would be. The volley of his kisses continued. He stopped for a second and looked into her eyes. Reading in them the full permission to all his wishes. Having insinuated his hand under her dress again, he put his leg in between hers, making her gasp with pleasure. She had already given in. She wanted him, she needed him and was ready to accept him at that very moment... and at that moment, the elevator moved.  
  
"Oh, my God!!!!" whimpered Hermione pushing Snape away. "I... I ...we... they... have to... I have to get dressed. Oh, my God!!! They can't... can't see me... not like that!"  
  
"Calm down!" he said nailing her to the wall. "Calm down!"  
  
"How...? I can't... Oh, God, it's not like that!"  
  
"No, like what? I'll tell everyone that you are claustrophobic." Hermione did not have time to answer as the bell rang and the door began to open. Out of the sudden she found herself in Snape's strong embrace. Outside there was a group of people waiting for them. Seeing Hermione in his arms looking rather flashed, they looked at them anxiously.  
  
"Miss Rhys is claustrophobic. It took you a long time to get us out." Said Snape in a rather arrogant way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Said the manager. "Should I a call the paramedics?"  
  
"There is no need for that. I'll take Miss Rhys to her room. She will be much better in a few moments" replied Snape and carried her down the corridor.  
  
"Which is your room?" asked he.  
  
"629."  
  
He put her down in front of the door and asked for the key. She obliged him with it. As they found themselves in the room, he leaned upon her and as she kept hesitating, he removed her dress, making her thaw completely. He laid her on the bed and gliding one hand over the surface of her smooth, tanned skin, made his way up and down her body. His touches lighted a new fire in her. Her eyes expressed at once a denial and extreme desire. They redoubled the impetuous rage with which he covered her with kisses and embraces. Their hands locked in each other, repeated the most passionate squeezes. She knew nothing of the outside world. She didn't care for it. She wanted nothing but him. She wanted to feel him unzip her skin and become part of her. If he could give her such pleasure, could she help him achieve the same?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Two months earlier  
  
"Hermione, Severus, I'm glad you could join me." Said Albus Dumbledore as his Potions Master and his brightest ever student appeared in the doorway. "Please, take seats. There is something that you should be aware of as it concerns you both." Hermione looked at Snape and moved to take the seat in front of Dumbledore. Snape followed her.  
  
"I have been informed by the Ministry that the Muggle government reported a number of unexplainable cases of violence in different parts of Britain. The Ministry thinks Voldemort is behind it. However, due to the situation in our world, the Ministry cannot spare any qualified Aurors, so I was asked to find someone who can cope with the situation the Muggles are facing. Here is where you come in. You will work undercover trying to find out who is behind the attacks."  
  
"What exactly do you mean undercover?" asked Snape.  
  
"I mean that you will live in the Muggle-world..."  
  
"As Muggles?' asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Ms Granger has been brought up in the Muggle world and she knows a lot about it..."  
  
"Can't she go with Potter? He was brought up by Muggles as well." Voiced his thoughts Snape.  
  
"Mr Potter does not fit into the scenario..."  
  
"What scenario?" asked Hermione and Severus simultaneously.  
  
Dumbledore smiled: "All attacks have been aimed at rich and powerful Muggles. You Severus are going to be one."  
  
"What?" cried Snape.  
  
"Calm down." Replied Dumbledore and pulled out a copy of The Times and handed it to Snape. "Can you please read it out loud?"  
  
Severus looked up at Dumbledore, shook his head and began reading: "Last night, the London business circles have been shocked to discover that one of the largest and most respected law offices on the market, Matheson & Darrensfield, with twenty branches all over the world has been single- handedly took over by an unknown lawyer. The gossip is that some M&D partners allied with the bidder. It is the first such take over of the law firm in England." Snape paused and looked at Dumbledore: "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You are the bidder." Responded Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" cried both Hermione and Snape.  
  
"You see Severus, you've just turned into a lawyer in the Muggle world, a very rich one and a very powerful one, if I may add."  
  
"But I know nothing about law." Said Snape in complete amazement.  
  
"That is of no consequence. All you need to do is to be the managing partner, meet with other important people and spend a lot of money."  
  
"What money and on what?" asked Snape.  
  
"The Muggle government arranged everything neatly. They supply the money. And you may spend it on what you like, but make it public. Spend it on a woman, for instance. You will be referred to as the gentlemen with a taste for beautiful women and expensive wines. "  
  
"How can I work undercover if my face will be a public property? Any Death- Eater will recognise me." Said Snape staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
"You will go a slight make-over. You don't look like a lawyer now."  
  
"A make-over! Albus, are you...."  
  
"Severus, calm down. You will like it. Aren't you curious how Ms Granger will fit into this?"  
  
"Just don't tell me, she is going to be my girlfriend!" mocked Snape.  
  
"Very bright of you, she will be indeed." Replied Dumbledore and there was an audible gasp that escaped both Hermione and Snape.  
  
"This is mad! I will certainly not be his girlfriend!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Stay calm, Hermione. We are planning to make you the theme of the tabloids. Hermione, you will be the most wanted woman in England. The plan is that you Severus will fall in love with Ms Granger from the first sight..." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"And to what all of this tends?" interrupted him Hermione.  
  
"We hope that on your wedding day, Voldemort will attack." Replied Dumbledore and silence fell. "Severus meet your future wife, Miss Samantha Rhys. Ms Granger, this is Mr George Herrensford QC." Said Dumbledore pointing at his Potions Master. 


	2. The Masquarade

Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. Have fun with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Masquerade  
  
Having left Dumbledore's office, Severus and Hermione walked in silence, carrying written instructions from Albus. Never had they imagined upon their arrival to Hogwarts that Albus would make such a proposal. In fact, it wasn't a proposal, it was an order. They ranted for long minutes about how insufferable this whole idea was, but Albus Dumbledore would not change his mind. They were to infiltrate the Muggle world and try to save it. As they reached the main hall, Snape stopped, and looking at Hermione intently, said:  
  
"I believe I shall leave you here. Albus wants me to go to Poppy for the make-over." He left abruptly and she watched him walk away. He turned back and called: "Just don't think I'm liking it!" From his tone, it sounded almost like a joke. Sighing, she hurried to her newly assigned temporary quarters. Snape was supposed to apparate into his new villa, tomorrow morning early. It was in fact a manor house, some 50 minutes' ride from London. Hermione, on the other hand, was supposed to take the Hogwarts Express and arrive in London, this evening. She was to occupy a cosy, one- bedroom flat in Notting Hill. As Albus had explained to her, she was a middle class girl who gets to meet Severus Snape a.k.a. George Herrensford at a masquerade which was scheduled for the following night.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Next evening, the masquerade  
  
Hermione arrived at the masquerade at exactly nine fifteen that evening. Dumbledore told her that Snape would be there fifteen minutes earlier. As she entered, she scanned the ballroom looking for Snape. He was nowhere to be seen. It was even more difficult to spot him with everyone wearing masks and costumes. She thought her costume was a bit daring. She was wearing a filmy, green gown that reminded of a Greek goddess statue. The dress fastened at Hermione's left shoulder with a jade broach, leaving her other smooth and tanned shoulder sensually bare. The folds of the dress clung to her torso emphasising her full breasts and narrow waist and gracefully touched the tips of her shoes. Her hair was fastened in a tight knot at the back and there was a delicate make-up on her face. Her lips were curled in a slight smile.  
  
Hermione moved around the room looking for Snape but she couldn't spot him. It felt awkward to be alone at a party where she didn't know a single soul. It seemed Snape wasn't present. The guests were invited to dinner and she found herself seated next to two men whose names meant nothing to her. They engaged her in a pleasant small talk. By the end of the dinner, her left- hand neighbour, Mark, asked her for the first dance of the evening. Hermione was suddenly glad, her parents forced her to take dance classes during summers. She knew she could gracefully sail through any dance. They danced three dances together before Mark took her to the bar. They were sipping red wine when Mark asked for another dance. However, before she could answer, a deep voice that seemed to leap out of the shadows behind them said: "Unfortunately, Sir, Miss Rhys has promised this waltz to me."  
  
Hermione turned in astonishment as a black-cloaked form of a man emerged from the darkness. He wore a mask and a mocking smile but extended his hand towards her. She excused herself from Mark and walked away with the stranger. For a split of a second, she thought it was Snape but as soon as they found themselves in the middle of the fully lit ballroom, she decided it could not have been Snape. His face, in that part which wasn't covered by the mask, had a healthy golden tan which he probably did not acquire in London. He was about Snape's height but not his complexion. And she felt safe as he led her on that dance floor.  
  
"Did I really promise you a waltz tonight?" she asked  
  
"No." Answered he boldly and his blunt answer made her laugh.  
  
"Who are you then?'  
  
"A friend." A grin swept through his face.  
  
"I doubt it, an acquaintance at best." Replied she.  
  
"We shall remedy it then" stated he rather matter-of-factly but there was something in his voice that made her shiver. He looked as if he was considering kissing her.  
  
"I'm afraid, I'm not interested." She ventured boldly.  
  
"That is of little consequence." At that very moment, all she wanted was to perform a Petrificus Totalus on him. He was behaving like a spoilt brat, a very arrogant, spoilt brat.  
  
The last strains of the waltz died and Hermione was no closer to discovering who the man was than she was at the beginning. He released her hand and whispered hoarsely to her ear: "We shall meet soon, Miss Rhys." then left.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hermione went home furious; not only did Snape not show up but she was stalked by a stranger. She began to think that he was a Death-Eater in disguise. This very thought sent creeps thought her spine. The first thing she did upon her arrival home was to send an owl to Dumbledore reporting on what happened and that Snape did not show up. A hot bath relaxed her and before long, she was lying in bed imagining how it would feel if the stranger's lips opened over hers, slanting back and forth in a fierce, wildly arousing kiss. She could almost feel the waves of heat such a kiss would send though her body.  
  
Meanwhile in a large house built of mellow brick in a style of an English manor, Severus Snape untied the ribbons of his mask and smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. Albus was right, he liked what he saw there and Poppy did a good job with his make-over. The evening was more than pleasant. He noticed Hermione the moment she entered. She was wearing a long green dress, the colour of which intensified the golden-red colour of her hair. She looked slim and sexy in that dress. He watched her the whole evening, first as she moved around the rooms in search of him, then at the table at dinner and finally as she danced with the blond, blue-eyed man. Finally, as she was in his own arms, during their waltz, when she so desperately wanted to find out who he was. Sliding in between the covers of his bed, Severus felt the intimate, rising pressure as he imagined his hands possessively stroking her back and breasts, soothing fears and sliding his lips down her neck, sending shivers of delight up her spine. 


	3. The Life of a Lawyer

Dear All! Thank you for your comments and tips. I'm heartily glad that you are enjoying it. Chantal9, I wanted my Hermione and Severus to be slightly inhibited, it is therefore that they have quite a vivid imagination and it will prove to be even more vivid. AnnabelleElizabeth, I hope, you'll love the next chapters too.  
  
Chapter 2 - The life of a lawyer  
  
These Muggles did have a way about things, thought Severus Snape looking at the set of expensive Saville Row tailored suits lined in his closet. It was Monday morning, his first working day as the managing partner of M&D. Never had Severus thought that he might enjoy being the boss. Not that he wasn't slightly apprehensive about his first day in the Muggle business world. He spent the whole of Sunday reading the recent editions of the Financial Times, watching what the Muggles called television and memorising facts included in a document titled: "Due diligence of M&D". He did, however, notice his mind seemed to wander off the business news slightly and he, more often than he liked it, caught himself thinking about Hermione Granger. The vision of her in the green Grecian gown haunted him mercilessly. He had to admit he acted against Dumbledore's instructions and did not reveal himself to Hermione. But the risk was worth the fun. He enjoyed not telling her who he was and she couldn't make it out. After all he was a man and she was a woman, a beautiful and powerful one. He spoke to one of Hermione's teachers in her Auror training. She was described as extremely gifted and powerful. With proper training and stimulation, she'd soon be considered as one of the most powerful witches of her times, if not of all times. Yet, it was difficult for Severus to accept that he was fantasising about his former student, a girl whom he knew since she's been eleven.  
  
He shook off the memories of his contemplation from the previous day and proceeded with getting ready for the office. A maid informed him that the chauffeur will have the car in front of the house at 8.00, just as Mr Herrensford wished it the previous night. He found it strange that the staff in the house behaved as if he was the master from the beginning of times. He wondered if Dumbledore had their memories changed. He would have to ask the old man the next time they saw each other. Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror for the last time and upon leaving his bedroom, brushed his hand through his short hair. It was the first thing Poppy did - cut his hair. It was now by no means very short, just short enough. He thought that it gave him a slightly sinister look. Furthermore, the hair was no longer as black as he remembered it to be. It was more black-gold- like and it matched his new complexion. Poppy told him that the complexion was the most difficult combination of tanning acceleration charms she had ever performed. When Poppy gave him a mirror after she had finished her ministrations, he thought it was scary what a haircut and a bit of 'tan' could do to a man and it was the first time in a long while that Severus Snape felt good about himself.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
As soon as the sliding doors of the elevator opened to let Severus Snape into the offices of M&D, a young man welcomed him with a cry:  
  
"Good morning, Mr Herrensford! It is my great pleasure to welcome you in M&D, Sir. If you will allow me, I will lead you to your office."  
  
"And you are?' asked Snape politely but in the tone of voice that indicated he was bored by the spectacle.  
  
"I am sorry, sir. My name is Jason Gomerheimer, I am the office manager..."  
  
"Yes, good morning to you, too." Said Snape, "Shall we proceed?" By that time Gomerheimer looked mildly scared and silently led the way. At the end of the corridor, Gomerheimer opened a door and Snape entered his office. It was spacious and so much to his liking. It was in darker colours and quite stately and it reminded him of his dungeons just a little bit. The walls were covered with books.  
  
"All the furniture has been delivered and placed yesterday under the supervision of your secretary, Sir..."  
  
"My secretary?"  
  
"Of course, Sir. Ah, here she is, but of course I don't need to introduce you, it is after all your secretary." Snape looked from Gomerheimer to the girl who has just entered. To his utter amazement, it was no one else but Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss We..." began Snape but he was cut off by Ginny who said;  
  
"Good morning, sir. Martha Weldon as always at your service. I trust you had a good weekend. I have made sure you had the office arranged to your liking. I trust you find it in order."  
  
"Yes, thank you Miss Weldon. It is always in order when you see to things." Replied Snape, still unable to comprehend how could it be that Ginny Weasley was his secretary.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, tea would be good, Miss Weldon."  
  
"I shall have it served to you in just a moment." She was about to leave when Snape said:  
  
"Miss Weldon, please have a basket of flowers sent to this address." He handed her a card: Miss Samantha Rhys and then the address of her flat. Ginny looked at it, then looked at Snape and asked with an expression on her face that did not betray what she was thinking:  
  
"Any particular flowers, Sir?'  
  
"Have your own pick. I am sure you will choose appropriately."  
  
"I will try, Sir. Would you like a card attached to them?'  
  
"No... Yes. Yes, the card should say...: From an acquaintance, soon to be friend."  
  
"Very well, Sir. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes, just don't forget the tea." A smile played on his lips as she left and he noticed Gomerheimer still standing in the room.  
  
"And what can I do for you, Mr Gomerheimer?"  
  
"Oh, I only meant to enquiry if you needed something from me."  
  
"No, not now anyway. Thank you." Gomerheimer left, closing the door behind him and Snape breathed heavily. What a moron, he thought about Gomerheimer, but at least, I'll get what Dumbledore wants - publicity. In fifteen minutes the information that I sent someone, probably a woman, a basket of flowers will be public knowledge in this office - he thought.  
  
Three minutes later Ginny appeared back with his tea. He was opening his mouth to ask her how she came to be his secretary but she placed a card on his desk that said: Don't refer to me by my real name. Walls have ears here. As soon as he read it she threw it into the small shredder standing next to Snape's desk.  
  
"Sir, can we go through your schedule for today?' asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"You have a meeting with all the staff at 11 a.m. today. This is the short speech you will give." She handed him a short text. "Then at 13:00, you have lunch with the heads of the departments. The agenda is here. And at 17.00, you have a meeting with Mr Gomerheimer concerning the personnel. This is the agenda. Finally, at 19.00, you have dinner with all the partners at the St. Jacques restaurant, the chauffeur will take you there." Snape was surprised by her efficiency. "Oh, and I have ordered the flowers, you asked for. They will be delivered within an hour.'  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weldon. I hope you know I appreciate your help."  
  
"Thank you, Sir. If you need anything from me, just dial 5574 on your telephone."  
  
'That should pose no difficulties." Replied Snape slightly grinning. At least his years long interest in Muggle ways won't be totally useless after all. _________________________________________________  
  
Hermione had a frightful Sunday. She woke up only to discover, there were no house elves and she had to cook her own food or eat in restaurants. She decided that the second option was better and having dressed quickly, she found herself sitting in a cafeteria in the neighbouring tenement house. She sipped her coffee and thought about the events of the previous evening. She began wondering if maybe it was Severus in that black mask, after all. She tried to remember his voice. He definitely spoke hoarsely and the voice was deep but she couldn't remember if she knew the voice or not. She found the stranger appealing in a way and by now fully realised that she fancied Snape. She was still in the denial phase but there was some force driving her towards him. She was now of the view that it must have been his ambiguous character that she found so interesting. She could not read in him like in an open book and that was picking her curiosity.  
  
Upon her arrival home, she was apprehensive not to find a reply to her owl to Dumbledore. She spent half of the day worrying and reviewing the instructions from Dumbledore, she was given back at Hogwarts. There were no activities previewed for her for Sunday and in general her Monday was free too, except that she had to come to St. Jacques restaurant at exactly 8:30 p.m. Finally at 6 p.m, Dumbledore's answer arrived. All is well. Fear not. Keep acting according to the instructions. Do not use owls for contact. Use Royal Post, address it to Lanark P.O. box 542. AD. She felt better for a while but she began thinking of the stranger again. By the time she was getting ready for bed, she was convinced that Snape and the stranger were indeed the same person and for some reason, Snape decided not to reveal himself. This was making him even more interesting.  
  
Already in bed, Hermione's hand cupped her breasts, squeezing the nipples then drifting lower to the abdomen to finally delve down to tease at the triangle between her legs, her fingers toying with herself until the stiffness flowed out of her legs and her thighs relaxed surrendering to her touch and fantasy of Severus Snape. She slept peacefully that night and would wake well past midday if it hadn't been for the bell at eleven.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Flower delivery." Replied the voice from behind the door. Hermione opened it.  
  
"Miss Samantha Rhys?"  
  
"No. Yes, that's me." She said and the man looked at her strangely before handing her the flowers. "Please sign.' Said he giving her a pen. She scribbled a signature and picked the box with flowers. She closed the door and placed the box on the table in the room. Inside there were 21 red roses and a card: From an acquaintance, soon to be friend. She smiled. She had no idea Severus was such a romantic or maybe it was just acting according to instructions? 


	4. Coincidences

Dear All, thank you for your comments. I know there is something wrong with my html and I tried different things for the last three chapters but to no avail. So I just quit using it. Taya, as for the 21 roses, I guess it's a cultural thing. I come from Poland where it is customary to give an odd number of flowers. Usually if a man gives 1, 21 or 25 roses, it means that he is interested, especially if the roses are red. Ginny will have a v. important role in this story. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 - Coincidences  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in her little sitting room staring at the red roses that have arrived a few hours ago. She wanted to reply to Snape but she realised she knew not where he was. Her eyes fell on the booklet containing the instructions from Dumbledore. It suddenly felt strange that Dumbledore, known for his planing and masterminding the courses of action, gave her such vague instructions. There was something wrong about it but she didn't know what yet.  
  
Suddenly her reverie was broken by the sound of the telephone. She picked it up:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sammie, it's Martha." Hermione felt surprised. Who was Martha? The voice was terribly familiar but she couldn't place it.  
  
"I'm calling," said this Martha, "to confirm our dinner at St. Jacques tonight."  
  
"Sure, at half past eight, right?" replied Hermione assuming that this Martha was sent by Dumbledore. All of this was really getting strange.  
  
"Half past eight and you'll never guess!"  
  
"What?" it seemed that this Martha character knew her well.  
  
"My boss will be having dinner there with the other partners from the firm at seven so you'll be able to catch a glimpse of him. I must say that the more money he has, the more striking he becomes. He is even slightly nicer."  
  
"I always thought money changes you the wrong way." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Just wait and see. Have to run, he wants me in his office. See ya this evening."  
  
"See you." Replied Hermione and the phone was hung up on the other side.  
  
This was getting stranger and stranger. She was sure she has just spoken to someone from the magical world and that she knew that person but she couldn't pinpoint who that person was. Meanwhile Ginny was quite satisfied with the conversation she has just had. Hermione did not recognise her voice, and Ginny did not ask about the flowers Hermione received. She thought that the 21 red roses was a nice touch and she sincerely hoped that Snape would not be mad when he found out she chose 21 red roses for Hermione.  
  
Ginny got up and taking her note pad walked into Snape's office. The meeting with the staff passed uneventfully and Ginny thought Snape even smiled at few people.  
  
"You wanted me to come, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, please have a seat. I have just read the agenda for the meeting with Gomerheimer. I am to fire 20 people whom I have never seen in my life and I have to leave Gomerheimer who is a complete idiot?"  
  
How very Gryffindor of you, Professor - wanted to say Ginny but checked herself and instead remarked: "Sir, you have ordered that Mr Gomerheimer pick 20 people from among the staff, which he thought were not compatible with the firm's policies. He has just followed your instructions given last Friday."  
  
"I see. Well then, we'll have to revise this list. Please cancel my meeting with Mr Gomerheimer and tell him that I want the files of all the people on the list. Thank you, Miss Weldon."  
  
"Will that be all, Sir?"  
  
"Yes. Where do I have this lunch with the heads of the departments?"  
  
"Here in the office. It's the Surrey Conference Room."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weldon. That will be all." His manners are certainly improving thought Ginny leaving the office.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Snape spent the afternoon looking through the files supplied by Gomerheimer. At a quarter to six, Gomerheimer's name was the only name on the list of people to be fired. The lunch with the heads of the departments wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Somehow almost all the people present seemed to know him and they asked questions, he could safely reply to. At half past six, he gave Ginny his list and asked her to have his chauffeur ready with the car. Ginny smiled looking at the document he gave her.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hermione stood in front of her wardrobe trying to choose an appropriate dress. At least the person who supplied the cloths did have a good taste. Having tried on six or seven dresses, Hermione chose a short, simple, black dress that matched her strappy shoes. A simple silver necklace completed her outfit and at eight she set out for the restaurant.  
  
Ginny was already sitting at the table. She arrived earlier on purpose so that Hermione would not get confused. She notice Hermione enter and ask the waiter to be led to Ms Weldon's table. As soon as Hermione looked up, she saw Ginny Weasley waving at her. Of course, it was Ginny's voice on the telephone. Ginny has completed her Hogwarts schooling this summer and Hermione knew she shared her father's love for everything Muggle. She was perfect for the job.  
  
"Oh, Sammie, how good to see you. It's been too long!" exclaimed Ginny as the waiter arrived with Hermione.  
  
"Gi... Martha, too long indeed. How are you?"  
  
"I am well."  
  
"Would you like something to drink ladies?' interrupted them the waiter.  
  
"White wine for me, please.' Replied Hermione.  
  
"Same for me, please." Said Ginny and the two girls began chatting. Ginny related to Hermione, in a quiet voice, how she came to be on the assignment. Apparently, Dumbledore wanted to have another person helping Snape and Hermione in the Muggle world and Ginny was glad to help as it gave her first-hand experience with the Muggle world. As the girls waited for their dinner, chatting happily, they were interrupted by a voice coming from behind Hermione:  
  
"Ah, Miss Weldon, do I pay you that well that you can afford St. Jacques?"  
  
"A girl needs a treat." replied Ginny smiling. " I trust you had a good evening, Sir?"  
  
"Indeed, I had." Replied Snape feeling that the alcohol he had this evening was taking a slight toll on him. He was too much at ease.  
  
"I believe you know my friend, Miss Samantha Rhys." Asked Ginny.  
  
Snape looked at Ginny's companion whom he hadn't looked at before and there was indeed Hermione a.k.a. Samantha. She looked breathtaking in that small dress and he wished she was standing so that he could enjoy the full view of her.  
  
"Indeed, we know each other. Miss Rhys, I am glad that you've returned home safe and sound on Saturday." Said Severus bending to kiss Hermione's hand in greeting, his eyes not leaving hers for a split of a second. He lingered for a moment before releasing her hand and Hermione knew she would feel that kiss for a long time.  
  
"I have." Managed she at last. "So have you, I see." She was still in a shock. Snape looked so un-Snape. He was terribly handsome and he had a killer smile when he looked at her. The sparkle in his eyes made her shiver.  
  
"So it would seem." Replied he grinning. "I shall leave you for now, ladies. I hope to see soon, Miss Rhys. In fact, I plan on giving a party next Saturday, I would like you to come. Miss Weldon will give you all the information. She is invited as well."  
  
This time it was Ginny who was surprised. There was no information about that party in her instructions booklet from Dumbledore. It must have been Snape's creation. Snape bid them good evening and left.  
  
"I didn't know you knew George Herrensford that well, Sammie.' Ventured Ginny grinning.  
  
"I don't know him at all."  
  
"Come, come, I know you fancy him."  
  
"No, by no means. But I have to admit he looks remarkably well now."  
  
"Remarkably well, indeed." Said Ginny grinning.  
  
"Stop it, Gin!"  
  
"Hush. It's Martha remember." Hissed Ginny.  
  
"Oops, sorry.'  
  
"You may say what you want, but I think you fancy him." Stated Ginny, "And he fancies you. Did you like the flowers?"  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"I'm his secretary."  
  
"You chose it?"  
  
'He told me to send you a basket of flowers with that note, but I thought you'd like the roses better."  
  
"I knew those roses did not fit in. I'm glad you told me."  
  
"What?'  
  
"That basket was much more like Sev... like George."  
  
"George, it is now, is it?"  
  
"Stop it!" hissed Hermione. "What about that party?"  
  
"I don't know, first time I hear about it. Will have to ask him tomorrow."  
  
The girls ate their dinner and left. Ginny had to be in the office at 8.30 in the morning. 


	5. In the Headlines

Dear All, Thank you for the encouragement and the reviews. ElviraSnape, you might be quite right in your assumptions, KarenDetroit, I would very much appreciate the help with the spelling and the grammar. A non-native speaker can never get it right. I'll get in touch with you via e-mail. Here, however, comes the next chapter wherein the story of Severus and Hermione develops. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 - In the Headlines  
  
_________________________________________  
  
THE SECRET BIDDER'S IDENTITY REVEALED  
  
Matheson and Darrensfield added a new name to their firm, that of the secret bidder, Mr George Herrensford QC, only to be known as of today as HMD standing for Herrensford, Matheson and Darrensfield. George Herrensford QC attended Oxford University where he obtained his M.A. He articled with a small attornies' office in London. He became known after his spectacular and successful defence of Reemtsma in the tobacco suit. Mr Herrensford comes from a rich and respected family which for generations...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Hermione put down the newspaper when the telephone rang;  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning, Samantha." Said a deep voice, "I hope you don't mind my calling you by your first name."  
  
"No, George, I don't. I find it rather curious though, how come you have my telephone number?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Some things are not that difficult when you are on the first page of The Times."  
  
"You think too well of yourself, George."  
  
"I guess it comes with the three-thousand-pounds suit, I'm wearing today."  
  
"To what do I own the pleasure of your phone call?" replied Hermione, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Will you believe me that I wanted to hear your voice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so. In fact, I wanted to confirm the invitation to the party on Saturday. I hoped you would consider hosting it with me."  
  
"Hosting your party?" enquired Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I thought we could talk about it tonight over dinner."  
  
"Dinner it is then." Confirmed Hermione. It was her chance to learn more about the whole mission.  
  
"So, you will host that party with me?"  
  
"I haven't said yes yet but I'll consider it."  
  
"I'll send my chauffeur to pick you up at seven thirty. See you."  
  
"See you,... George."  
  
Snape chuckled hanging up the receiver. This role Dumbledore had given him was easy to play. The house, the cloths, the cars, the money and his new look combined allowed for a mixture of the Death-Eater Severus and the nasty Potions Master Severus where the bad elements were zeroed and the bests parts of his two life enhanced. This mixture was as good as a carefully brewed dark arts potion. He felt at ease with himself and flirting with Hermione over the phone was a piece of cake. He felt smug and grown-up like he had never felt before, and he thought about Hermione as about a woman, he wouldn't mind being closer acquainted with, let's face it - intimately acquainted with. He no longer treated her as a part of the mission with a known ending, he beheld her as a flesh and blood woman with needs that he was sure, he could satisfy. His Death Eater life would prove vastly useful in this respect, especially those little charms, he and Lucius discovered in their early Voldemort times when torture wasn't the main course of the evening.  
  
He glanced at The Times. It was neat what they wrote about him. He indeed attended Oxford University of Witchcraft and Wizardry and apprenticed in London, and he did come from a rich and respected family. He smiled inwardly. That Weasley girl was good.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was wondering if Snape was playing along Dumbledore's lines or if it was all his creation. Her instruction booklet did not include any tasks involving Severus for the next week. Instead, she was supposed to sightsee London and watch out for wizards dressed as Muggles. The last two days proved that the task was rather pointless. It was either that those wizards were extremely cunning or that there were no wizards dressed as Muggles in Muggle London. This morning's telephone from Snape took Hermione by surprise. She hadn't expected it and Snape's behaviour was strange. She was sure he was flirting with her. But why? Finally, she has figured out that he had someone in the room and had to pretend. After all they were both on a mission, they both knew the scenario. There was no need for being romantic or flirty. Not that she minded it really but it would be much better if she knew if he meant it or just played along the scenario.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The next morning  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. For a split of a second, she didn't know where she was but then the events of last night came back to her. At exactly seven thirty, a black limousine parked in front of her house. Inside, it had leather seats and an uncorked bottle of Moet & Chandon champagne waiting for her. The chauffeur informed her that the ride would take about 40 minutes and that Mr Herrensford will be waiting for her there. Where, he didn't want to say. Hermione poured herself a glass of champagne and sipping it slowly she watched as they drove towards M25. Exactly 40 minutes later, the chauffeur opened the door for her. They stood before Cliftons. Hermione wondered if Snape knew what Cliftons was famous for. She thanked the chauffeur and went inside. She spotted Snape the moment she entered. He stood up as she approached and with a lavishing smile greeted her, brushing her hand with his lips.  
  
"I'm glad you could join me tonight, Samantha."  
  
"George, you are as surprising as you have always been to me."  
  
"And what is the meaning of this?" at the moment the waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne and Hermione watched Snape approve of it.  
  
When the waiter poured each of them a glass, Hermione said:  
  
"This life really suits you. You seem more relaxed."  
  
"I am. These Muggles," he mouthed the last world, "really have a way about things.'  
  
"You forgot that that you are now a rich Muggle. I doubt, you'd like it all the same, if you'd be an underpaid labourer."  
  
"But isn't it the same everywhere. It's better to be a Malfoy than a Weasley." He said in a low voice.  
  
"That depends on the preferences. I'd rather be a Weasley than a nasty Death Eater."  
  
"Would you want to be a Snape?"  
  
"That depends. I need to get better acquainted with a Snape to decide." Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter who came to take their orders.  
  
"How are you settling into your new life?" asked Snape when the waiter left them.  
  
"Quite well, in fact. However, I do have a suspicion that Dumbledore did not tell us everything."  
  
"I gave some thought to that and I still don't understand his motives. It looks to me like he did not tell us the whole truth..." Without finishing the sentence, Snape touched her hand and ran his fingers through it squeezing and taking it up to kiss. Hermione looked surprised. "Smile." He hissed, "Ginny tipped in a reporter that I will be here with a woman. He is from The Sun and wants a racy story." His lips lingered on her hand and Hermione smiled seductively.  
  
"I have this fantasy of you in white lingerie, lying on a piano, begging me to touch you." He said and she blushed furiously. He brushed her hand with the inside of his lower lip. "That guy from The Sun will get what he wants and we'll get what Dumbledore wants. Say good bye to your private life, dear. As of tomorrow, you are a public property and on the cover of The Sun." He continued.  
  
"I won't be alone on that cover. I'll be taking you with me, Professor." She mouthed the last word.  
  
"You are playing dangerously close to the fire and that ice is very thin. Trust me."  
  
"No risk, no fun."  
  
"And you like both?"  
  
"Just like you."  
  
"I don't like either."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them before the waiter arrived with their dinner. They ate, enjoying some small talk. The reporter disappeared from their sight. They left the dining room to enjoy their drinks in the sitting room. Snape watched her sip sambucca. She looked lovely and extremely seductive in the low-cut chocolate dress, she was wearing. All it needed was a bit of jewellery but he could take care of that soon. It was close to half past eleven when Snape whispered to Hermione's ear:  
  
"We have not discussed yet that subject we were supposed to discuss."  
  
"Which is?'  
  
"The party. Will you host it with me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No really, but I thought you'd like me to ask." Laughed he.  
  
"You are really terrible. I will host it with you."  
  
"I'll have a car pick you up at three. We may have a late lunch and then you'll get ready for the party. I expect you to look ravishing."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Replied Hermione.  
  
"I think we should go. That poor bastard from The Sun is freezing outside to get a picture of us."  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
"Nope." He helped her get up and they walked towards the door. Snape's arm encircled Hermione's shoulders. She slid her arm around his waist and they walked out in companionable silence. As soon as the door of the restaurant swung open, they were hit by a flash from a camera. The reporter managed to take at least six shots before they got into the car.  
  
"Are you okay?" enquired Snape.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'm really sorry, you need to go through this."  
  
"I should be saying that, really. I was Muggle-born and I know all about paparazzi and stuff."  
  
He stroked her hand and smiled at her: "You are a brave little girl."  
  
Not as brave and not as little as you think - she thought but remained silent.  
  
The car pulled in front of her house and Snape got out to walk her to the door.  
  
"You are an incredible gentleman, Severus Snape." She said stopping on the last step leading to the door in her tenement house and holding it open.  
  
"Shhhhh." He said and pulled her to himself. Without urging she turned her face up for his kiss. Snape brushed his lips against her temple. He felt her hands glide up his chest and go around his neck. As her lips parted beneath him and her tongue crept timidly into his mouth, he lost his control and kissed her deeply, his mouth moving with half-fierce, half- gentle urgency and she moaned, kissing him back with desire and passion. He tormented her with his tongue, retreating then trusting it deep until she was clinging to him, her fingers touching his cheeks.  
  
Their moment was spoilt by a sequence of flashes. Hermione pulled away and disappeared behind the door, and Snape ran to the car. The paparazzi got what they wanted.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The kiss was incredible - that much Hermione knew for sure and she relived through it every time she looked at the picture in the paper, drinking her coffee for breakfast at her usual cafeteria. 


	6. The Interlude of Past Painful and Future...

Dear All, I'm sorry for not updating the story earlier. I was on holiday for a week. Thank you for all the comments. I'm glad you like my story. The last chapter ended with Snape and Hermione kissing after the dinner at Cliftons in front of Hermione's house when they were accosted by a group of paparazzi. Here the story weaves on. Some of you may not be happy about the things described in this chapter but they are there all for a good reason, so please do not discredit the story. It is going to turn out good, after all. This chapter includes non-consensual sex and is strongly R-rated.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Interlude of Past Painful and Future Good Memories  
  
The evening was more than pleasant thought Snape as he sipped his breakfast coffee in the spacious office of HM&D. Weasley seemed to have a smug expression on her face throughout all of the morning and it became even smugger when she placed his newspapers on the desk in front of him. On top of the pile, there was a copy of The Sun with a huge picture of himself kissing Granger fiercely.  
  
"I trust you had a pleasant evening, sir." Asked Ginny serving Snape his coffee.  
  
"Yes, I did." Replied he, shooting her a deadly look.  
  
"Flowers for the lady?"  
  
"You're playing it dangerously close, Ms We...ldon."  
  
"Always trying to be one step ahead."  
  
"Just don't run too far."  
  
"Yes, sir. About the flowers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what, sir?"  
  
"Flowers, of course. Order them."  
  
"Any particular flowers?"  
  
"Same as last time." Ginny smiled inwardly.  
  
"Will there be a note, sir?'  
  
"Yes, have them write: Let's skip the friendship part."  
  
It must be this thing about being Muggle - he thought as Ginny left his office. He couldn't believe he was saying such things to Ginny Weasley or liking the idea of seducing Hermione Granger. Weasley was his student but six months ago but then if Potter is one's boyfriend, one must have been sneaky. Wonder where Potter is. Next time, Weasley said something out of line, he was going to get her with Potter. Now, back to Granger - what a delightful woman - his thoughts drifted away towards the slander figure of Hermione's and her fascinating, intelligent eyes.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was ordering the flowers. What a good idea, she had to order red roses the last time. She dictated the text for the card and hung up. It was good to watch a romance budding, especially when her best friend was the object of the man's affection. As long as Ginny could remember Hermione wasn't the one of romances. There was a short-lived fling with Victor Krum and her brother's infatuation with Hermione but it all came to a naught. Hermione was always too hesitant about boys. Ginny on the other hand has been infatuated with only one boy - Harry Potter. The thought of Harry saddened Ginny. In the summer following his graduation, Ginny started dating him. The bliss lasted for almost a year and then came the fateful July. Since then they were no longer on speaking terms. Ginny missed him terribly but knew she couldn't relent. In fact, she accepted the assignment from Dumbledore to forget about Harry. She loved Harry with all of her soul and body. They ached for him but her mind was telling her better. It all started at a party. Harry had a bit too much to drink and he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Finally, he apparated them out of the party against her will. It was a miracle they had both survived. Drunk-apparating wasn't safe at all. They were in his room in the flat he rented at the university. Harry's hand tightened on her blouse and with one sharp jerk he split the thin garment, flinging away from her.  
  
"What are you..." she cried.  
  
His mouth crushed down on hers, bruising her lips, forcing them apart to part from sheer, cruel pressure. Ginny writhed futilely in his embrace while tears of rage raced down her cheeks. The more she struggled, the more insolent his mouth became. She remembered the fear she felt that night. His hand moved lower and he squeezed her breast causing her to yelp in pain.  
  
"Harry, stop, please. Please don't... don't hurt... hurt me." She sobbed.  
  
His hand moved downwards, towards her thighs. He muttered an enchantment and her trousers disappeared. A split of a second later, his cloths disappeared as well.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you?"  
  
He ignored her. His fingers parted her legs and began exploring her intimately, sending tingling sensations racing along the nerve endings. Yet something was wrong in the way he was kissing her, touching her. For a man supposedly in love, his kisses lacked his usual ardour, his caresses were without tenderness. His fingers entered her and moved within her. She moaned.  
  
"Harry, please, I wanted... I wanted our first time... to be different. Harry.... please...."  
  
He grasped her hips, wedging his knee between her legs. Ginny shivered at the memory of what happened seconds later. She did not remember everything but she knew she yelled 'Stupefy' and sent him motionless. Yet the damage was there and it hurt so much. She couldn't believe Harry was capable of raping her.  
  
Ginny shook her head and returned to her duties. If Snape hurt Hermione in any way, his days on this planet would be very short, indeed.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The evening was a calm one for Hermione. The flowers from Snape stood on the table and she was rereading his card for the millionth time. She felt sexy and wanted and... there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Good evening, Samantha, I hope I am not interrupting." Said a very familiar, husky voice.  
  
"You are not." Smiled she looking at Snape.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Please do," said she.  
  
"I thought we could have some wine." Said he pulling out from behind a bottle of red wine.  
  
"Very thoughtful of you. I'll bring the glasses." She left for the kitchen. When she came beck, she found Snape sitting on the couch, reading his own note.  
  
"I hope you like the flowers."  
  
"I do. They are beautiful."  
  
"How are you feeling, Hermione?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm well."  
  
"I really am sorry about yesterday. I hope you are not offended."  
  
"I'm not. We are both grown up. We have a task to complete."  
  
They talked about different things. About her plans for the future, her studies, his potions. There was just one topic they both avoided: Voldemort and consequently their mission. She got up to go the kitchen. He followed her and stood at the entrance.  
  
"Hermione, let's face it. It's not only about the mission." He said without a context.  
  
"I know. You didn't need to send me flowers, unless of course, the flower shop tips in the newspaper."  
  
"No! I sent you the flowers because I... I think I... I think I like you. I like you a lot and I really meant it with that card. I don't think friendship is... is for us."  
  
She stood motionless. He approached her very slowly. His hand curved around her nape, his fingers stroking and soothing, while the other drifted over her back in a slow caress, moving her closer to himself. His lips were moving on hers with tenderness. He touched his tongue to her lips, sliding it gently between them, sending jolts through Hemione's body. She reached her arms around his neck, clinging to him for support. His arm tightened protectively around her. Her whole body was weak when she pulled away and whispered: "I think you should go." He lingered for a moment as if wanting to say something and then bowed slightly:  
  
"As you wish." He turned away towards the door then turned back to her, pulled her to himself and whispered: "You may fight me Granger but I can see it in your eyes that you want me as badly as I do you. But I am patient, I wait and you'll be begging to be kissed again and then you will give in to me. He kissed her, keeping her lips in his for a second and chanting in a very throatily voice.  
  
"What was that?" asked she when he pulled away.  
  
"So there are some charms my little know-it-all doesn't know?" he said mockingly.  
  
"I assure you, you will like this one." With that he left. 


	7. Here and There

Dear All, thank you for your comments. I hope this chapter brings some light to what is going on. Enjoy! Joanna  
  
Chapter 6 - Here and There  
  
The magical world  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. Things were not going the way they were supposed to go. The situation with Harry was getting out of hand - the influence of Voldemort over Harry was increasing. Since Harry's fifth year, Voldemort managed to get deeper and deeper into his head. There were times when Harry was so overpowered that he was no longer himself. Albus hoped that back at St. Mungo's, the healers would be able to bring the real Harry back. The first time Harry lost control, it was July. Harry was found stupefied in his room at the university. Dumbledore was summoned to the location together with the Aurors. He instantly knew what happened there and he had good grounds to suspect that Ginny was Harry's victim. This suspicion played the main role in assigning Ginny to Severus and Hermione. At least those three were relatively safe for the time being. It seemed Ginny could do wandless magic.  
  
Voldemort was gaining in power and nothing seemed to be able to stop him. The Ministry was loosing one Auror after another. The magical world's only chance was now with Hermione and Severus, that is if the prophecy was correct.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Muggle tabloids he received every day. They all mentioned Severus and Hermione. It seemed that they were doing their job well. If only this would trick them into a real romance then with a bit of luck Voldemort would be vanquished.  
  
The Muggle world  
  
"Oh, yes, Severus, you were right! I like that little charm of yours." Said Hermione to her reflection in the mirror. She closed her lips and felt the incredible, tingling sensation. It felt like she was being kissed and when she closed her eyes, she could feel Severus's body pressed against her. All through the night she had those dreams. She dreamt about being kissed by Snape and the kisses seemed so real that she wanted to reach out and make Snape do much more than kiss her. Yet every time she tried to do that during her sleep, the imaginary Snape would give a funny little laugh and whisper: "Nothing more than kissing, my little pet." and she would wake up. Yet the very thought of having Snape make love to her, was so terribly turning her on that she felt more powerful with it than without it.  
  
There was more for Hermione to discover, when she set to breakfast. Eating caused the same tingling sensation and sent her yearning for Snape. She could not sleep, she could not eat. She suddenly knew what it meant to be in love according to the Muggle romantic literature - all lovers couldn't eat or sleep.  
  
By five in the afternoon, Hermione was so weary as if she'd spent all day jogging and so turned on like she's never been before. She lay naked in bed, her hand roaming first around her breasts, squeezing each nipple and massaging her abdomen than sliding her hand towards her nether parts. She discovered masturbation during her seventh grade. She had read so many books about sex, especially Muggle by that time yet she never felt ready to begin an adult sex life. That way she stayed virgin but that didn't meant she didn't have her sexual needs. Those needs were however well satisfied by her skilful fingers. She bit her lips to revive the tingling, kissing sensation and stroked her inner thighs. Her legs opened slowly to allow her a better access to her sensitive parts. Her mind produced an image of Snape kissing her while she rubbed her clit with methodical long movements that built up the tension in her. Then her movement became faster and the muscles in her legs tightened. She began breathing heavily. A release came to her but it was short-lived. No sooner that she opened her eyes and touched her lips with the tip of her tongue, she felt the same tingling sensation.  
  
By Saturday morning, she was desperate. She tried all spells known to her to reverse Severus's charm but to no avail. She had no access to magical libraries, so that she could research it. At a quarter past ten, she gave up and called a cab that would take her to Snape's house. The drive seemed to be endless. Finally, they stopped in front of a large mansion. She ran up the stairs and rang the bell furiously. A footman ushered her inside, saying:  
  
"Mr Herrensford is waiting for you in his study." He led Hermione to the said room.  
  
"Good morning, my dear. I trust you are feeling well."  
  
"You bloody well know, how I am feeling?"  
  
"I'm afraid, you'll have to be more explicit." He mocked.  
  
"Don't make me more nervous than I already am. I give up. Do something with it or I'll go mad."  
  
"It?" asked he smiling broadly.  
  
"You know what! Reverse it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That bloody spell!" she hissed.  
  
"Are you begging?"  
  
"I damn am! Just do something.'  
  
He came closer to her. "Just remember what I have said before leaving the other night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see." Very slowly and gently, Severus leaned over and began kissing Hermione. Her lips parted, he teased her with his tongue then thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth, she kissed him back, feeling the roughness of his lips. She moved her fingers thought his dark hair and for a split of a second thought, he would pull her towards himself but instead, he stepped back and looked at her with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Did it do the trick?" he asked.  
  
She bit her lips and the tingling sensation was gone.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"The spell ends the next time you kiss the person who cast that spell. I told you, you'll be begging me to kiss you. But admit you liked it. I can see by your swollen lips that you have a very vivid imagination... "  
  
"What's this spell?"  
  
"All in good time. I believe you are quite hungry." He picked up the phone and having dialled the kitchen number ordered some sandwiches for both of them.  
  
"What's this spell? How do you know it?"  
  
" I still have some surprises in my sleeve, it's a long story. I won't tell you now."  
  
"I like long stories. Tell me."  
  
"Some other time, kitten. You wouldn't like it with your lunch."  
  
"Is it about you being...?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the footman.  
  
"The package you were waiting for, sir, has just arrived."  
  
"Very good. Please put it in the blue room." Replied Snape and the footman disappeared.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Sammie?"  
  
"Because you, this house, the staff looks so posh and so out of date. Are you familiar with a book or a film 'Howards End'?"  
  
"I don't think so." Replied he.  
  
"Next time, I'll bring the movie and you'll see what I mean?"  
  
The sandwiches arrived and Hermione realised how hungry she really was. Snape watched her eat and enjoyed the view, he had before his eyes. After her fifth sandwich, he asked:  
  
"Ready for the party?"  
  
"What party?" asked she.  
  
"I feel offended. The one you agreed to host with me."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I was quite sure, you'd forget. But don't worry, I took care of everything. Come with me."  
  
They walked up the grand staircase. He leaned towards her and whispered:  
  
"Tell me did it ache not to be able to imagine me doing much more than just kissing you?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know my spells." He grinned and led her to the second room to the left. Inside there was a hairdresser and a make-up girl.  
  
"I leave Ms Rhys in your capable hands, ladies." With that he left.  
  
Hermione smiled at the young women.  
  
"My name is Samantha."  
  
"Jessica"  
  
"Fran" replied the women. Hermione looked around the room. On the bed, there was the most beautiful dress she had ever seem. She stood admiring it when a maid knocked on the door, bringing her a note for Snape:  
  
Just don't wear any underwear.  
  
She blushed and said: I believe we should get started. My hair is a real mess." 


	8. Some Good Things End

Dear All, it's been quite a while. I'm currently house hunting and have very little spare time. Just to remind you, we left Snape and Hermione on the day of the party which they are to host together. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 - Some Good Things End...  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs.  
  
Being able to submit herself to the treatment from very expensive and skilled Muggle beauticians was more than pleasant - thought she. Her otherwise bushy hair were now tangled in a smooth knot at the back of her head. Her nails were polished and lacquered. She had to admit, she wouldn't do it so well with magic. The make-up was delicate yet her eyes seemed brighter than ever. Well maybe it wasn't solely for the make-up. The view of Severus Snape waiting for her at the bottom of stairs, dressed in a perfect black-tie manner, sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"You look breath-taking, Samantha." Snape greeted her extending his hand towards her.  
  
"Thank you but I could not look otherwise while accompanying such a handsome man." Her voice promised seduction.  
  
He place a kiss on her hand that was now resting in his.  
  
"I promise you will never forget this evening." Said he.  
  
"I sincerely hope so."  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang and Severus and Hermione began greeting their guests. They all seemed to know Severus well and he seemed to respond to them very well. Hermione was relieved to see Ginny. Unfortunately they were seated apart during the dinner. Hermione felt the people stare at her and whisper between themselves as she passed by. She wondered what they were saying. Ginny approached her once the guests moved from the tables.  
  
"Don't worry! You're doing fine."  
  
"Is it that obvious?' asked Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'm scared to death."  
  
"No. But I can imagine what I would have felt had I been in your position."  
  
"I see all those people staring at me..."  
  
"So what? Let them stare! They are jealous that the most eligible bachelor in London is on your leash."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You cannot imagine how Muggle you sound."  
  
"When in Rome do as the Romans do."  
  
"Thanks, Gin..."  
  
"Miss Weldon, I'm afraid I have to take your lovely interlocutor away." Spoke a deep voice from behind Hermione.  
  
"Of course, Mr Herrensford. May I be alloed to say that it is wonderful party."  
  
"You must thank the hostess, Miss Weldon." Said Snape nodding at Hermione.  
  
"I was expressing my delight just before you approached us."  
  
Snape smiled and nodding at Ginny, took Hermione with him.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms Rhys and I thought that you will be delighted if we prepared a little surprise for you." Said Snape attracting everyone's attention. "Behind that door," he indicated at the double door across the room, "there is a ballroom. I have the pleasure to invite you for a dance." The double doors flung open and Hermione was sure Snape was using wandless magic to do it.  
  
There were 'ohs' and 'ahs' to be heard in the whole room as the ballroom hid a quartet of musicians. Allowing his guests to go first, Snape led Hermione to the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"Above anything else, this is for you, my dear." Whispered he.  
  
The first bars of music became audible and Hermione was glad, he chose tango. To her and everyone else's utter amazement the music was not played by the musicians but it seemed to be coming from each wall.  
  
"Are you using magic here?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare." Replied he with a mischievous smile.  
  
He led her across the room as the song stared:  
  
Si supieras, que aun dentro de mi alma conservo aquel carino que tuve para ti... Quien sabe si supieras que nunca te he olvidado, volviendo a tu pasado te acordaras de mi...  
  
He was holding her close. For the first time in her life, dancing tango felt right. Up until that moment, she felt uneasy with the partners holding her extremely close and pushing in-between her legs. Now, she felt the thrill of the dance while already standing in front of him and feeling the intense heat of his body.  
  
Los amigos ya no vienen ni siquiera a visitarme, nadi quiere consolarme en mi afliccion... Desde el dia que tu fuiste siento angustias en mi pecho, deci, percanta, que has hecho de mi pobre corazon?  
  
He knew he was going against the technicalities of the dance, having his lips millimetres away from hers but who cared about technicalities when one beheld the most beautiful woman in the room. Dizzily, she clung for support to him who was making her loose her balance. His arms tightened around her...  
  
Si supieras, que aun dentro de mi alma  
  
...and his lips covered hers...  
  
conservo aquel carino  
  
He deepened the kiss, his lips moving on hers with an insatiable quench and stopped dancing.  
  
que tuve para ti...  
  
Lost in the haze of her own yearnings, Hermione leaned up on her toes, responding to him with all of her body...  
  
Quien sabe si supieras  
  
He groaned as she moved her body against his...  
  
que nunca te he olvidado,  
  
... and his parted lips crushed hers,...  
  
volviendo a tu pasado  
  
...sliding insistently back an forth, urging hers to part;...  
  
te acordaras de mi...  
  
... the moment they did, his tongue slid between them, plunging into the soft mouth... and the music ended. They broke the kiss suddenly remembering where they were and then they heard someone clapping, others joined in and Hermione and Severus stood in the middle of the room with their guests making toasts for them. In the haze of all this, Severus almost missed the fact that his dark mark began itching, an sure indication, the dark Lord was summoning him. 


	9. When the Night Comes

Chapter 8 - When the Night Comes  
  
They were still standing in the middle of the ballroom when Severus leaned over and whispered to Hermione's ear:  
  
"I need to leave. If I don't come back or you don't hear from me within the next 24 hours, you must return to our world."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't. I have no time. Remember 24 hours and then you need to run away from this house and this world. You will no longer be safe. Ginny will stay with you. The code word for the message is RAVEN. Take care, my precious!" He locked his eyes with hers and then motioned at the quartet and the dancing resumed. As the dance floor became crowded again, Severus sneaked out, leaving Hermione with Ginny.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
His mark was already burning when he apparated in Scotland, not far from Dunnet Head.  
  
"Severus, there you are at last. I was worried something happened to you." Said Lucius Malfoy when he saw Severus. The Dark Lord has not arrived yet.  
  
"I was somewhat occupied." Replied Snape.  
  
"My, what a change, you look incredibly...handsome! Who is she?"  
  
"Really Lucius, why a woman."  
  
"Well, you've never been into boys."  
  
"Lucius, you astound me. After all those years, you should know that such trivialities do not change me. I'll let you in on it. I made a bet and I lost."  
  
"Abet? With whom?"  
  
"With the bloody Pomfrey woman."  
  
"That mediwitch in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I bet her Slytherin was going to win the cup but I didn't realise that with Draco gone, I was deemed to lose."  
  
Malfoy roared with laughter.  
  
"So if you lost, she was entitled to do what?"  
  
"A make-over."  
  
"A make-over?"  
  
"You know, lots of stupid wand waving."  
  
"Maybe it was a lot of stupid wand waving but it did you a world of good. I wouldn't have Narcissa come close to you for a kingdom but I'm sure Bellatrix will be thrilled to have you." Malfoy grinned. At that very moment, the voice spoke:  
  
"Welcome, my followers!"  
  
"Ave Domino." The chorus of 12 voices replied. The Death Eater Inner Circle stood before their Master.  
  
"First of all, I would like to congratulate Bella for completion of her plan. You are probably not aware but Bella devised a plan of attacking Muggles. She thought that rich Muggles should be killed first. She spent the last three months in London and Edinburgh targeting and..." Voldemort paused and looking at Snape said: "...killing them. An applause for the lady, please." The other Death Eaters clapped, and Voldemort continued: "I'm in a good mood today. What would you like for a reward?"  
  
Bellatrix looked lustfully at Snape and licking her lips said: "The reward is for the Master to give out."  
  
Voldemort looked at her and smirked: "In that case, I will forget how you failed me three years ago at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Replied she hiding her disappointment, but to the eyes of both Malfoy and Snape the disappointment was visible. It was worth remembering and using later, they thought both. "Bella, think up something new because I'm no longer thrilled by the dead rich Muggles."  
  
"Yes, Master.' She looked even more disappointed, thought Snape, hiding his relief at Voldemort's order.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, I am disappointed in you. I have not heard anything good about your boys. They are dumb and quite unworthy of the attention I give them. Have them behave better. They should benefit from associating with young Malfoy, instead they spend time eating." Continued Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Yes, what? Go, talk to them, I want to see some change."  
  
"Yes, Master." Voldemort waved his hand and all the Death Eaters except for Snape and Malfoy disapparated. "Like father, like son." Said Voldemort. "At least you can be proud of your son, Lucius."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"I wonder, what your son would be like, Severus."  
  
"I hope he would live up to your expectations, Master."  
  
"I'm sure he would. Do you know you are the last of the Inner Circle without a mate?"  
  
"I do, Master."  
  
"What is it with you?"  
  
"I was too busy..."  
  
"Cut it out, Severus, it's just me and Lucius here. You don't need to pretend. Lucius, it's time for Severus to settle down. We want to see the little Snapes, don't we?"  
  
"Indeed, Master." Replied Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius, ask Narcissa to arrange someone for Severus, I want him... happy."  
  
You want me vulnerable - thought Snape.  
  
"I am happy to oblige, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, the most important thing. I'm told that there exists another prophecy which foretells my fall. Lucius, Severus, I want you to find out what it says."  
  
Both men bowed. Snape's mind racing. He didn't like the so-called important missions. They always went awry. The last one sent Lucius to Azkaban.  
  
"That would be all." and Voldemort disappeared, leaving Lucius and Severus alone.  
  
"You are thinking the same thing I am?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Depends what you are thinking." Replied Snape. "Let's go. We need to talk. Your place or mine."  
  
"Let's have breakfast at Three Witches."  
  
Both men apparated to the centre of Edinburgh.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
It was almost six in the morning now and Hermione sat in the bedroom in Snape's house. Ginny fell asleep some two hours ago, leaving Hermione to herself. She was seriously worried about Severus. She knew he went to the revel and that it was now even more dangerous to go there knowing all he knew and knew not about Dumbledore's plans.  
  
She waited and waited. It was beginning to dawn. The first rays on the morning sun saw Hermione kneeling on the floor and praying for Severus to the God of her parents. 


	10. Of Old Friends

Dear All, finally here comes chapter 9. Thank you for all the reviews and responses. I'm very happy you enjoy this story. My special thanks to KarenDetroit for proof-reading. Emma-Kitty, with respect to your question, it's not the marriage (especially an arranged one) that makes Snape vulnerable, it's the children of this marriage. They would be a method for Voldemort to keep Severus on the leash.  
  
Chapter 9 - Of Old Friends  
  
The Three Witches were a fashionable restaurant near the Edinburgh castle that was reputed to have been established in the Macbethian times. It was also reputed to have the best food served in the whole of Scotland and was particularly famous for fresh scones served all day. Malfoy and Snape were sitting in the secluded part of the restaurant enjoying their early morning coffee and hot scones. The waitress-witch has just served them with a variety of marmalades and cast Snape a sexy smile which he acknowledged with a rise of his eyebrow and a small satisfied smile.  
  
"I envy you, Severus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I must say I have never thought that I would live to a day when girls would be preferring you over me." Laughed Malfoy. "No offence meant."  
  
"None taken, Lucius as I have never thought I'd live to a day when I see you jealous over a girl preferring me to you."  
  
"I still can't believe that it was just a bet."  
  
"I tell you it was. Nothing more."  
  
"When did all that make over thing happen?"  
  
"About two or three weeks ago."  
  
"Have you found yourself a girl already old man?"  
  
There was a slight flicker on Snape's face and he realized he checked it all too late.  
  
"From your expression I take there is someone."  
  
"Okay, Lucius, for your bloody information, there are thousands of girls fawning over me, ready to spread their legs for me and do whatever else I could think up."  
  
"Very funny, Severus. But there is someone, you like just a bit more."  
  
"A bit more? I like myself, the rest can go an sod off."  
  
"Touché, my friend, I won't pry into your private life but I will have to ask Narcissa to arrange someone for you. You know how the Dark Lord detests when his orders are not carried out." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Suite yourself Malfoy but tell Narcissa that she'd better choose good."  
  
"So we are now very picky. Don't worry, she'll just love the challenge, especially when Bella tells her all about you."  
  
Snape chose to ignore Malfoy's comment and asked instead:  
  
"Ah yes, Bella. What's wrong with her? She seems to be falling out of the Dark Lord's graces."  
  
"It seems he still holds that incident in the Ministry against her, that's what she thinks but I'd say, she's become too boring for the Dark Lord. All she ever does is come up with insane methods of killing Muggles. You cares about the Muggles now."  
  
"The Dark Lord seemed to be displeased with more of us than just Bella." Ventured Snape.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle! Wouldn't you be dissatisfied with them and their offsprings?"  
  
"They were not my most intelligent Slytherins."  
  
"By Merlin, I would never have expected such an underestimation from you, Severus!"  
  
"Okay, they were idiots."  
  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
"This brings us to the clue of the morning, namely our mission." Said Snape.  
  
"This is something I don't like too much. I'm glad, this time you are the one with me. I don't want to repeat the Ministry incident."  
  
"Yes, that would be highly unadvisable. I, for myself, never heard of another prophecy."  
  
"Nor have I. I will use my sources in the Ministry to find out if there is such a prophecy and where the copies are kept. You could have a chat with that friend of yours, Albus Sodding Dumbledore."  
  
"Send me word as soon as you know anything."  
  
The clock struck nine o'clock. The weather seemed to be developing rather well.  
  
"Send me word, by Merlin, Severus, you've become imperious as of late."  
  
"Must come with the looks."  
  
Malfoy laughed heartily.  
  
"And then I've always learnt from the best." Lucius almost choked his coffee hearing such a statement from Severus.  
  
"It must be the looks, Snape. Lovely chatting to you here but Narcissa had an evening planned out for us when I was summoned. She'll hex me anyway now but if I come back before she wakes up, she might still use that lavishing tongue of hers on."  
  
"Spare me the details." Snape rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"Jealous?" Malfoy followed him.  
  
Snape smiled in an ambiguous manner and disapparated leaving Malfoy more curious than he's ever been in his life.  
  
_______________________________  
  
When Snape opened the backdoor to the house, the least expected thing he was prepared to see, was Hermione Granger flinging herself to his arms. She clung to him tightly but before he was able to fully enjoy the sensation, she freed herself for his embrace and placing her hands on her hips shouted:  
  
"Never! Never again, leave me like this again. Is that clear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How dare you? You leave me with your guests, you don't show up for the whole night and then you come back at half past nine in the morning, quite happy with yourself!"  
  
"What are you talking about. You know full well where."  
  
"Where what? Where you are whoring? Have you any idea how I felt last night? Alone!"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Don't! Don't try to explain because you can't!" There was a slight sound of the door to the staircase. Snape looked in the direction and it dawned on him what she was doing. He suddenly wore a very satisfied smile.  
  
"I'll wipe this stupid smirk you are wearing off of your face." She kept yelling. He was next to her in one long stride and his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. This was exactly what he needed after a revel, even if it was one without torture or killing. When he finally broke the kiss, she stood panting in front of him and the same self-satisfied smile crept on his lips.  
  
"I meant it when I said that you are not to do it again."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Leave me, for fucksakes!"  
  
"Does it mean."  
  
"It means that I was worried about you." She hissed. "I was worried that you would never return. That, that bloody bastard would kill you or torture you or."  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. I don't know what your idea of the Dark Lord is or how you imagine the revels but trust me, as long as the Dark Lord thinks I have not failed him, nothing can happen to me."  
  
"But you've said."  
  
"I said it because I have failed him yet he doesn't know it. I have betrayed him a long time ago. If he ever found out, I'd have to die. This whole spying business is not dangerous because of the meetings but because the Dark Lord may find out about me."  
  
"That's what I meant."  
  
"Hermione, you need not to worry. I am sorry that I had to tell you about the revel the way I did yesterday but I had no time. I shall not mention it again. Just remember that when I go and you receive a letter signed by the raven or dream about a raven, run. Go to Dumbledore and tell him. He's the only one who will be able to protect you."  
  
Hermione clung to him. Her face buried in his chest. It was so good to be home again. "I want you to tell me." She whispered. 


	11. The Prophecy

Dear All, thank you for the reviews. I need to apologise Emma-Kitty, it wasn't her question about the marriage, it was Miss Cristalix's, to her I owed my answer. I know it might seem that Snape is OOC in this story but I thought we don't really know how Snape behaves among the Death Eaters. Furthermore, JKR does not tell us what the relations and interactions between the Death Eaters are, hence the friendship with Lucius and the picture of Voldemort. I hope you'll forgive me licencia poetica here. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Just to remind you, the last chapter ended with Severus returning from the revel the next morning after the party.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Prophecy  
  
Stroking her hair, Severus inhaled deeply. He was glad that the revel went smoothly. He chuckled thinking about his breakfast with Lucius. He felt good about it. For the first time in his life, he didn't need to pretend he was confident. He just felt the confidence and the woman in his arms was making him even more confident or maybe it was the Muggle money and attire...  
  
"Severus, I need to go." Said Hermione pulling away from him.  
  
"I know, pet." You cannot imagine how much I'd like to hold you like that for the rest of my life - he thought.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am. I need to let Dumbledore know about the revel. There are some things I need to discuss with him."  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"Better not. As soon as I am back, I'll come to you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There is one other thing." He said. "I think our original mission comes to an end here."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It was Bellatrix Lestrange who organised the killings of rich Muggles. Voldemort has been very displeased with her for that at the revel. The killings will stop. I'll let Dumbledore know. It might mean that you'll be free to go back to your training once I come back."  
  
"Oh." She muttered.  
  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I suppose I am but I... sort of liked being here... on the mission... with you...."  
  
"Well, we shall see what Dumbledore says."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts  
  
Snape entered the Headmaster's quarters.  
  
"Severus, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Good day to you, Albus. There are some things I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Have a seat. Can I get you something?"  
  
"Hot tea would be good."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tea set for two appeared between them.  
  
"So what brings you here, Severus?"  
  
"There was a revel last night."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Two issues came up."  
  
Dumbledore did not reply but allowed Snape to take his time.  
  
"First, it was Bellatrix Lestrange who organised the killings of rich Muggles. Voldemort has been very displeased with her for that at the revel. The killings will stop, which I suppose, means that Hermione's mission as well as mine with this respect ends here."  
  
"And the second issue?' asked Dumbledore ignoring Snape's conclusion.  
  
"Voldemort claims that there is another prophecy foretelling his fall. He wants me and Malfoy to find it for him. Do you know anything about the existence of such prophecy?"  
  
"Severus, I must disappoint you. Hermione's and your mission does not end here. You are wise enough to know that this whole mission was concocted by me and serves another purpose."  
  
"I guessed as much. I thought you had some plan for me and that Hermione was a cover up. Not to mention Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"I really hate it when you put things this way."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and took another sip of tea.  
  
"I sent you to the Muggle world so that I had the two brightest minds on our side safe from what was going on in the magical world."  
  
"And what is going on?"  
  
"We are loosing Potter to the dark side."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems Voldemort is too powerful for Harry to fight him away from his mind."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Harry is slowly becoming Voldemort."  
  
"But why do you want to keep us away from the magical world?"  
  
"Hermione was Harry's best friend. Voldemort might try to hurt her. You are a spy. Potter knows it. He might try to kill you."  
  
"That makes no sense. If Voldemort knew I betrayed him, he would have killed me last night."  
  
"He doesn't know yet. We've managed to control Harry. He is in St. Mungo's. We keep his mind occupied so that Voldemort has limited access to it."  
  
"What about Miss Weasley?"  
  
"She was Harry's girlfriend. He used her while being under Voldemort's control. I thought it best to send her with you."  
  
"Do you mean, Potter raped... ."  
  
"Unfortunately, we were unable to come in time."  
  
"Oh, dear Merlin!" sighed Severus.  
  
"As you see. I cannot let you or Hermione come back just now. We need to get rid of Voldemort from Harry's mind first."  
  
Snape considered the facts for a moment. He was surprised that he wasn't disappointed in not being able to come back to the magical world just yet. It gave him more time with Hermione - alone.  
  
"What about the prophecy?"  
  
"I've heard some rumours about the prophecy."  
  
"What rumours?" asked Snape.  
  
"The Ministry is supposed to have a copy of it but it can't be opened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was made many years ago and not one person who heard it lives today."  
  
"And only those whom the prophecy refers to may be allowed to see it."  
  
"Exactly. Hence no one really knows what it says."  
  
"Why do you think that it is about the fall of Voldemort?" asked Snape.  
  
"It's just a guess. All I know it that the prophecy begins with the following words:  
  
Of fresh and ancient blood The power shall come To Vanquish the saddest Of all kings crowned, And again discrowned."*  
  
"And Voldemort is supposed to be the saddest king of all kings crowned?" asked Snape.  
  
"That's how the prophecy is interpreted now."  
  
"Now?'  
  
"Yes. This prophecy is six hundred years old. It has already been interpreted to match at least six dozens of men."  
  
"Without success?"  
  
"Everyone who touched the prophecy died. It wasn't meant for them, hence the prophecy has not been yet fulfilled."  
  
"I will tell Lucius what you told me about the prophecy. I'll leave out the opening words of the prophecy." Said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I think I should be going. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"No, Severus, that is all."  
  
Snape nodded and moved towards the door.  
  
"It was good to see you again, Albus."  
  
"Give my best to Hermione and tell her not to worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I wish I had your optimism." Said the younger man and disappeared in the dark.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Hermione's flat  
  
"Severus!" Her face was in mirth when she saw him standing in the middle of her sitting room.  
  
"Hello!" he replied casually.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say? Are we coming back?"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no."  
  
Her expression was indiscernible for him. Was she happy or sad?  
  
"Tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to keep us away from the magical world."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He considered telling her the truth for a moment but deciding against it said:  
  
"He wants to have some forces away so that we could step in when the time comes."  
  
"The time comes?"  
  
"For the final battle."  
  
"Oh." She said and sank into the sofa.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he said:  
  
"I guess I should be going. You must be tired after last night."  
  
She seemed not to listen to him.  
  
"Before I go, however, can you tell me what was that scene about?"  
  
"What scene?"  
  
"The one in the morning when you yelled at me?"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yes, that. What was that about?"  
  
"I've noticed one of your maids was spying on us so I thought that the only convincing, muggle-style and appropriate for the occasion reaction of a woman was to make a big scene."  
  
"Appropriate for the occasion?"  
  
"Must you be so daft? I host a party with you. You are telling the world that we are together and then you disappear and return in the morning. I had every right to be mad."  
  
"You definitely are serious about us." Said he and she was not sure if he was mocking. She looked startled at him.  
  
"Well, I should be going. Good night." He said  
  
Before she managed to open her mouth, he was gone.  
  
*The prophecy is based on a poem by L. Johnson: "By the statue of King Charles at Charing Cross". 


	12. Dreams

It's been a long time since I've updated this story. In the last chapter, we've learnt that there was another prophecy concerning the fall of the Dark Lord and the Hermione and Snape have to remain in disguise as Muggles. Now, the story weaves on. Be worn, this chapter contains STRONG EXPLICIT SEX scenes. Enjoy! Joga  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It's been a number of days since Snape left her apartment in such an awkward way. She tried to dissect his behaviour but to no avail. She called Ginny for help but Ginny was at a loss as well. Snape did not show up at the office too often now. He would call asking her is all was okay and then disappear.  
  
"Maybe, he just got scared." Said Ginny, sitting on Hermione's sofa.  
  
"Scared? Are you mad? He's a former Death Eater. They don't get scared." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Maybe 'former' is the key word. I'd say he fell for you in the process and now doesn't know what to do about it."  
  
"Ginny, be serious! He had no problems kissing me in public or sending me flowers. You won't convince me that it was all just part of the cover."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I think he felt really okay with himself for the first time in his life and his new image just made him do things. Then he realised that it wasn't just the image and he panicked."  
  
"What do you mean, not just the image?'  
  
"Must you be so daft, 'Mione? He realised that he fell for you in the process. For real!"  
  
"Let's assume you're right. What do you do when you have a problem?"  
  
"I solve it."  
  
"That's not what I mean. When it's something you just don't know how to go about?"  
  
"I try to stop thinking about it and immerse in work."  
  
"Exactly! And what is Snape doing? He's hiding away!" Called Hermione.  
  
"Maybe, he's just different. Maybe, he prefers to think as long as it gets to solve the problem."  
  
"It doesn't add up. It just doesn't."  
  
That night Hermione had a strange dream. She felt she wasn't in her own body. She was in a body of some man. She was taller. The perspective was different. It was like looking in the pensive, there were not only her own feelings but feeling of someone else. She just didn't know whose they were. She was standing in some unknown corridor that must have been a part of a rather huge manor or even a castle. It was dark. The sensation was that the dream was a 'real-time' one. She noticed a door, slightly opened and a stream of light coming from it. She approached them and took a peek insight. The sight made her shiver.  
  
A woman whom Hermione had never seen in her life stood upright naked. At her feet there was a blond-haired man. He took one long loving look at the cleanly shaved pussy of the woman before him and Hermione looked back at her full breasts and juice-soaked pouting lips. "Oh, how I want you," she heard the man's voice that seemed vaguely familiar to her. She felt that the man whose body, she shared knew both people in the room. The man in the room stood up to fondle the woman's breasts and slid his hand down her belly. Hermione felt the fire rising in her. The woman's strong, muscular thighs were straining as he licked his way down to her swelling slit. Slowly, he shifted his position and edged down to the top of her clit, gently rubbing the rising knob. The woman let out a throaty ahhhhhhh as his fingers parted her soaking lips and pushed into the warm, throbbing depths of her folds. As she arched her back toward his open palm she pushed her pussy onto his dripping hand.  
  
His hand traced her skin from the outer edges of her slit, up past her belly button, until it settled on the crook of her hip. He ran his finger to her mouth and touched the tip of her nose. The light reflected off her emerald eyes and cast a soft glow about her face. "I'd love to get you off. Can I?" he asked. She pulled his face close and held his eyes captive to her rich, verdant gaze. She kissed him long and feverishly and wrapped her arms around his broad back. "I wish you would," she said lustily. He pushed her towards the bed standing nearby.  
  
As she settled, Hermione could not see what was happening. She could feel that the heat between the couple began to mount. The fire spread inward from the edge. She imagined his tongue lashing at the tip of the woman's clit until it stood ready and pulsing in the soft light. His mouth covered the entire length of the slit as his tongue whirled deeper and deeper. "Oh, harder, harder. Fuck me," the woman moaned down to him. "Oh lick my clit, yes...yes...right there. Ohhhhh." Her first peak made Hermione quiver. "Oh, I'm coming...ohhhhh...." the woman cried out. Hermione could see the man alternated between the tongue and the fingers until the woman's legs tensed. The jolts surged through her in waves. His hand tightened and loosened in time with his lover's contractions. Hermione could feel her own borrowed body pulsated at the passionate vision. The man ran his tongue one last time up the woman's slit. "Ohhhh. Ahhhhhh. Oh more, more. Ahhhhhhhh." Cried the woman. She looked so lovely from that perspective. "You've been a good boy I will return the favour," said she once she returned to the living from her oblivious state and shifted her position ...  
  
... and Hermione woke up panting. She felt her own sex pulsating. The sight from the dream felt so real but it wasn't the sex she wanted herself. The dream left the image of roughness. It was sex, pure sex, she realised. Those people were not making love, they were fucking.  
  
The next night, Hermione had a similar dream. It was the some woman but the man was different. There was something strange about him as well as in her attitude towards him. She was dominating the blond man whereas she was very subdued with the other one.  
  
His thick manhood stood erect. The woman reached for the man's swollen member and her fingers wrapped around the shaft. "May I?" she asked and he pushed his penis into her mouth. As she worked the stiff penis up and down with her hand the man began to moan. He closed his eyes and smiled one of those broad, rich smiles that always made Hermione hot. "Good, girl." He said. Hermione stood transfixed and watched with fascination as the woman bent low and took the cock in her mouth one time after another. The shiny tip popped over her lips. Gently, she tugged and pulled, mouthed and swished. Suddenly, the man let out a low-pitched whimper. A few droplets of pearly white liquid slipped past the woman's lips and dribbled down her chin. The man caught her hair and arched his back as her fingers played with his sack and her mouth sucked out the last of his succulent offering. As he pulled his softening cock away, he reached over to the woman and planted a kiss on her lips. "Tell me, how it feels to suck the most powerful man alive?" asked he, gazing at her. There was something mad about this gaze. "Wonderful, Master." She replied. "Turn around, I think you're going to like it." said he and Hermione woke up.  
  
The dreams were so vivid that Hermine was scared. When during the third night, she witnessed the same woman lick up another woman, revelling in her satiny private parts, her clitoris being so engorged and erect that the tip peeped out from the wrinkles of her hood, Hermione decided that it wasn't normal, it smelled Dark Arts and only Snape could help her. 


	13. Dark Spells

This chapter contains strong and explicit sex scenes, so please be worn. Joga  
  
Chapter 12 - Dark Spells  
  
Nervously, she sat in the cab taking her to the Snape mansion. She felt awkward. He did not contact her in good two weeks and now she was going to his house, uninvited without a casual phone call you make when you are about to drop by a friend's house.  
  
The cab pulled at the address she gave the driver. She paid him and asked to wait another five minutes in case the owner was not at home. Slowly, she walked up the lane leading to Snape's house and rang the bell. She waited a few moments before a footman opened the door.  
  
"Good morning, Ms Rhys."  
  
"Good morning. Is Mr Herrensford at home?"  
  
"He is. Please come in, I will announce you."  
  
He led her to the library and opening the door announced: "Ms Rhys, Sir."  
  
Only then did Hermione notice him. He was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. He got up and turned to look at her:  
  
"Samantha, what brings you here at such an early hour of the morning?"  
  
"Good morning, George. I believe we need to talk."  
  
"Do we?"  
  
She walked towards him. "Yes."  
  
The footman closed the door and Snape and Hermione were left alone.  
  
"I know it is all weird and strange. And I know you don't want to have anything to do with me, though I don't know why but I need help and you are the only one who can help me." She said. Before he could speak, she continued: "I've been having strange dreams these past few days. They are all very similar. They are about a woman in a dark, big house. It's only my mind that is in the dream. I share someone's body and ..."  
  
"Hermione, what happens in the dreams?" asked Snape, his voice expressing how concerned he was.  
  
"I'd rather ... I'm a bit ashamed to say it, really but I think it has something to do with the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hermione, if I'm to help you need to tell me what you dream about."  
  
"I ... couldn't .... Couldn't you just look into my ... you know ... take a peek at my thoughts or ...."  
  
"Hermione, we are both grown up. You can tell me ..."  
  
"No! Severus, please." She whispered.  
  
"Fine." He reached to his pocket and took out his wand. "Don't fight me, Hermione. Just relax." He pointed the wand at the door and placed wards on it, locking it the muggle way as well. He then whispered: "Silencio" and finally looked at Hermione. "It's not going to hurt if you don't fight me. Try to concentrate on the contents of the dreams and let me see it." He pointed the wand at her and whispered the spell. His mind was flashed with the image of Narcissa Malfoy and Francisca McNair. Narcissa spread her legs with a moan of anticipation, her hips humping to the instinctive thrust of her desire. Her pussy was as hot and pink as her nipples. Francisca worked her way down Narcissa's thigh with her tongue and then back up. She licked up her slit, tasting the subtle spiciness of her juice. When her tongue pressed gently against her bundle of nerves, it seemed the whole room shook with a quivering response. Her thighs came up fast as she spread her legs wide open. Francisca 's tongue was glued to Narcissa's clit, circling lower and lower until a flush of juice was unleashed. Narcissa shuddered as her legs tensed once more to the wave that was washing over her. She stopped shaking and pulled Francisca's juice-soaked face to hers. Using her tongue, she licked her face clean and then started moving her hands down to Francisca's slick slit. She toyed with the pouting lips and let her finger tips rest blissfully on the clit. "You are the only one who can bring me to such utter joy." whispered Narcissa. She then dipped her finger into her partner's pussy and Snape decided to break the connection.  
  
He inhaled deeply as he returned to the reality. Hermione sat on the sofa, her cheeks blushed furiously.  
  
"Which of the women was the one in every dream?"  
  
"The ... "  
  
"The blonde one or the redhead?" he helped her out.  
  
"The blonde one." Replied she.  
  
"Can I see the other dreams?" asked he, wondering if she thought him a pervert.  
  
"Yes." She responded hesitantly and blushed even more.  
  
He whispered the spell again and immersed into her mind. He saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. "Oh, how I want you," he heard the Lucius' voice. He stood up to fondle the woman's breasts and slid his hand down her belly. Narcissa's thighs were straining as he licked his way down to her swelling slit. Slowly, he shifted his position and edged down to the top of her clit, gently rubbing the rising knob. Narcissa let out a throaty ahhhhhhh as his fingers parted her soaking lips and pushed into the warm, throbbing depths of her folds. As she arched her back toward his open palm she pushed her pussy onto his hand. Snape searched Hermione's mind a bit more only to be flashed with a picture of Narcissa and ... Voldemort. "Good, girl." the Dark Lord said. Narcissa bent low and took the cock in her mouth one time after another. The shiny tip popped over her lips. She tugged and pulled, mouthed and swished. Suddenly, Voldemort let out a low-pitched whimper. A few droplets of pearly white liquid slipped past Narcissa's lips and dribbled down her chin. Riddle caught her hair and arched his back as her fingers played with his sack and her mouth sucked out the last of his succulent offering. As he pulled his softening cock away, he reached over to Narcissa and planted a kiss on her lips. "Tell me, how it feels to suck the most powerful man alive?" asked he, gazing at her. There was something mad about this gaze. "Wonderful, Master."  
  
Again Snape broke the connection. Without saying a word he walked to the window and stared through it. Hermione sat silently, slightly afraid. Meanwhile, Snape wondered what should she be told. The moment, he saw Narcissa and Francisca, he knew what happened to Hermione. He knew that she was sharing his own body in the dream. Three days ago, Lucius invited him to the party at his house. Snape suspected that it was part of the Dark Lord's mating plan. The Malfoy parties were famous to last for days. They were full of sex and dark arts. The first night, he wandered away from the crowd in hope of getting some rest when he noticed a slightly opened door. He took a peek only to witness Lucius ravish Narcissa's body with his tongue. Severus was appalled by the way Narcissa treated Lucius but he couldn't deny that he was also aroused by it. The next night, Voldemort arranged for a revel. After the revel, the Death Eaters continued their talks while Snape left only to witness Narcissa suck Voldemort. The next morning he left the Malfoy Manor, discussed by Narcissa'a behaviour, but Narcissa insisted on him coming the same night for a 'cosy dinner'. When he arrived a house elf informed him that Mrs Malfoy was upstairs and asked him to join her. He went towards the room the elf indicated only to witness Narcissa and Francisca in a passionate embrace. He also knew one other thing. He was placed under a dark spell, which allowed the person who cared about him see what aroused him. None of that he could tell Hermione.  
  
He turned towards her and after a moment of hesitating said:  
  
"It seems that you are right. It is some sort of Dark Arts spell, yet it is something I am not familiar with. I will need some time to research it." He wasn't lying. He didn't know the counter spell to that one.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I believe you should stay in this house for the time being. I don't want you to stay alone."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"This means that there will be some display for the servants needed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He unlocked the door and pressed the servant call button. He then approached Hermione and pulling her to him placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered before kissing her again, slowly, his lips lingering on her upper or lower lip, delicately caressing her as if trying to wash away the dreams she had and replace them with tenderness and sweetness.  
  
At that moment, the maid arrived. Snape looked up at her and not letting Hermione move away, said:  
  
"Prepare a room for Ms Rhys. And bring us some tea and cookies."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Replied the girl and walked away.  
  
Snape looked at Hermione and seeing how clouded with desire her eyes were whispered, "I think we should stop or I might not be able to refrain from ravishing your body, my sweet."  
  
Hermione blushed and hid her face in his chest. 


End file.
